The Traveler
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Nevah was a Princess of Thyngaria. An illegitimate one though. When she was banished and curse to travel the many realms and universes of Yggdrasil, she would never have the memories of the past save for her life of her own realm. Now on Asgard, she falls in love with the Second prince. The Mischievous Prince Loki. Part one of The Traveler Duo. Rated High T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Traveler**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

_**The Sun, Indra, and the moon, Aysu, were the God and Goddess of the realm of Thyngaria. At first, Indra created life, reaching out gathering gases and metals of the space ores and meteors. The lands, the waters, The Mountains, the skies, and the animals were made from the blood of his veins. After creating the animals, he made two very special ones for his wife. The great wolves and the ravens, made from his bones, and knowing his wife sleeps during the day, he created abyssal caverns in the seas and the mountains for his wife to sleep there. At this, she wanted to make something for her husband. **_

_** Aysu was the goddess of Magic and the Night. She appreciated the fact that her husband created Thyngaria for them to stay. So she created an animal for her husband. A strong and regal stag and his smaller mate, a deer. She also created the first Thyngarian, and for her creation, she created food. She made her husband's trees and plants create fruits and vegetables for the man. It was her first time creating something for her husband and he loved the creation his wife had made, and called him his son. His name was Kilis. He was a tall man of 7 feet tall and was pale as Aysu's skin, and hair as white as her eyes, yet also very handsome. His eyes were shining golden as Indra's flaming hair. **_

_**Indra would speak with him and teach him the workings of life. After 3000 years, the man was lonely. He had nothing. He walked with the animals and they told him that he needs a mate. A wife. Kilis went to Indra and spoke of his loneliness. He told Indra about how the animals had mates and children. Indra didn't want the man to be lonely. He needed a wife and family that would be with him. Indra talked to his wife about her creations loneliness. **_

_** She asked her husband to wait 7 days for her answer. Little did Indra know, she was planning to take his work away from him. Aysu was not a jealous goddess, but she wanted to work side by side with her husband. So, after seven days, she returned to her husband and told him that she will create a wife for Kilis, if she is allowed to take over his work and teach Kilis and his wife the arts of magic, they would also be blessed with a certain magic called 'Talents'. Indra was surprised at his wife's ambition so he also gave another condition. Kilis and his wife were to also learn how to defend themselves and learn about war, and should they die or if anyone in their generations die, he would have their souls and turn then into the Unknown. Shades of the creation's former life. They would take shadowy forms of animals and they would hunt in the food chain and would live their lives as beings of balance. Aysu frowned, but accepted the idea. **_

_** Thousands of years have past and Kilis' family grew into a population. They learned to hunt. They learned to breed the Wolves and the Stags. Hierarchies were created and a system took place. The lands have changed and the forest, fauna, and waters, changed as Aysu took over her husband's work. She loved it. Her children (Creations) learned magics and created their traditions. But things that she mourned were the children who were born with onyx eyes.**_

_** The Thyngarians who were born of Golden eyes were of royalty. One of which, tens of thousands of years later, came a wise and just king named Sayor. He was born with the brightest gold eyes in the entire realm. His talents of Justice and Wisdom were well known as he was growing up. Taking the throne after his father passed at 10,000 years, he began making changes in the realm. The lower classes would be hunters and gathers. They would search for food and would find wolves and Deer to give to the Middle classes so that they would have businesses circulating. The middle classes would take the Stags and Wolves and train them to be riding animals and even pets, sometime even war beasts, then would be given to the higher classes. The higher classes would then look after the middle class; the middle class would take care of the lower class and vice versa. Making the economy boom and the people were glad of their new king's rule. **_

_** He then married his wife, Ranquelle, and she bore him six children. In order, Nynnos, first born son, Rubys, second born son, Asila, first born daughter, Corren, third born son, Okella, second born daughter, Marim, third born daughter. But there was a slight altercation in Sayor's family. He had a seventh child. In an affair, he had this new child. Her name was Nevah; she was born not long after Asila was born. As soon as he received a message that his secret lover had born a child, he left in the early morns to go to the outer reaches where the lower class villages lay. As he reached the home of his lover, he saw the doctor that tended to her. She had died in the childbirth process. He asked the doctor to give her a proper pyre funeral and he took his newborn daughter back to his castle. **_

_** He was not ashamed of having another daughter, much less an illegitimate. But his wife was disappointed. She agreed to raise the child, but would never call her daughter. Over the years this daughter was raised alongside her half-siblings. She knew she was different from them. Nynnos, Rubys, and Marim have the golden eyes. Asila had blue eyes; Corren and Okella have violet eyes. Nevah…she was the outcast. Having black eyes only meant bad luck. In this realm, having children with black eyes was unnatural and bizarre. Those who would have these children would take them into the deep forests and leave then for the unknown. It was said to be a fate kinder then living a life in the kingdoms. **_

_** The wise king never told his kingdom of his affair. But there are rumors of an illegitimate heir living in his castle. Others believe that the heir was locked away in a tower. Others think that the Heir was a lowly servant. The king neither denied nor confirmed the rumors. But those who serve in his castle are known to keep out of private affairs of the King and Queen. As Nevah grew, she was taught how to fight, track, and defend herself. Ranquelle, along with several tutors, taught Neveh magic's and talents. Though many of her acquaintances shied away from her because of her black eyes, there was one man who vied for her heart. Oren was her elder brother's best friend and he was a Lieutenant General under Nynnos' rank of General. Oren was lithe and swift, taking down opponents and prey alike. He was very handsome. His facial features were sharp and chiseled and piercing green eyes with light hints of mischievousness and a gentle heart. **_

_** Nynnos tolerated and even respected his illegitimate half-sister. She was equal to him in many ways and even more. When he found out that his best friend wished to court her, he was jealous. Not at the fact that his best friend was courting her, but the fact that she took his best friend away. But, it was his friend's life, not his to rule. He father taught him that much. Asila on the other hand, despised the fact that Oren choose Nevah over her. Before Oren had even seen the illegitimate sister, Asila had chased after Oren. He never showed interest and was cold and aloof. But when he saw Nevah, it was over. **_

_** Her jealousy boiled over after Oren went to Sayor and asked for Nevah's hand in marriage, he agreed. Asila was a greedy woman. She wanted everything. If she couldn't have Oren, no one can. She decided to pay the castle assassins to start a battle between the Shades of the Unknown and her brother's Battalion. She feigned sadness when Oren was bitten by a Shade and was slowly dying. Nevah was devastated. On the last day of his life, Nevah crawled into his deathbed only to see his smile, his laugh, and his eyes one last time. He held her close the entire night until his last breath. **_

_** The funeral pyre was the next day. Nynnos was furious. He grew up with Oren. They played together and fought together. They were like brothers. He focused all his anger towards Nevah and sought to banish her. Nevah became a little more distant from the family. Sayor was heart-broken that his daughter lost her fiancé. But then he started to feel sick 2000 years later. It was harder for him to breathe. To see. To hear. Soon he was bedridden. Ranquelle took over his duties, but it wasn't long until the king's death plagued the Kingdom. Nynnos took over.**_

_** He was a good king, but his anger and hatred towards his half-sister began to devour him. The kingdom started to deteriorate, Asila started to whisper lies into her brother's ears. Rubys tried to make Nynnos see reason, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. Nynnos, in secret, learned a deadly spell. He then ordered his guards to take hold of Nevah and bring her to him in front of the entire court. He blamed her for their father's death and for Oren's death. Proclaiming that indeed, those born with black eyes, no matter how good a life they try to live, will always bring bad omens. She tried to reason with Nynnos, a last attempt that forced Nevah's best friend and comrade, Tobias, to bring his sword's pommel across her face. Tobias gave her a look of that if he could fight for her he could, but if doing so, it would end his life. She understood. She didn't want anyone fighting for her. Not while Nynnos was going mad. **_

_**She could see Asila's cruel smile stretch across her face. It was then, that Nevah realized that Asila's revenge finally hit home. Asila then put on a face of sadness. Proclaiming that she never realized that her dear half-sister would bring such trauma to the kingdom. She then told the court that Nevah should be banished from the realm. Nynnos agreed. Nevah protested against that. She said that if she was to be banished, banish her to the forest of shades. No. Nynnos refused the request. He then worked the spell and she was in a circle of light. **_

"_**Nevah, I banish you and curse you to live and die across the universes and realms. Your soul shall be split into 7 parts. If you can regain all seven you shall be welcomed back into Thyngaria. If not, you will be exiled…and the curse will be with you for all time. Only remembering your life here. Every realm or world you visit, you will never have a recollection of the memories you make. In the name of Indra and Aysu, I make this spell complete. " **_

_**At this, Nevah could feel the curse take hold of her. She could hear her younger siblings cry out her name. She felt her soul crack and shatter. She stopped breathing. She stopped hearing. She stopped seeing. **_

_**She went across many realms and worlds. Searching for the 7 pieces of her soul. One world was an apocalyptic disaster. Another filled with animals and fauna. There were some worlds where she knew that she would never find her pieces of her soul. Other worlds she would die young and search elsewhere. Others she would grow old and had a good life, only to be reborn in a new realm. She never knew how many she lived in. She couldn't recall any if she had a good life or not. Who knows how many years she lived on the world or how long she drifted through space and time. One thing is for certain; She was reborn as a three year old on a realm of Asgard. She was still the same pale girl that she was on Thyngaria, though she was mistaken for a lost Alfhiemr child. She kept her magic a secret from the woman who took her in while she was living in the streets. Queen Frigga. She had Nevah trained be her handmaid. In the years she has lived at the castle, she was trained to help Frigga in Politics and even combat. Not only that, Frigga would often have Nevah in the shadows to see if there is a threat to Asgard. **_

_**It was a life that she enjoyed. Listening to the queen talk about her life and how she was proud of her sons. Frigga would also ask Nevah, due to her talent of singing and dancing, to perform for her many times. She would do it. Her life was easy-going. She may be a servant to the queen, but in Nevah's mind, it was a better life than anything else. Asgard was the epitome of heaven for her. She would work as long as she can and Frigga would reward her with a week off of her choosing. She loves her life…until a certain green, gold and black clad figure literally ran into her. Her life on Asgard was never the same.**_

* * *

_**TAL21:**_Okay, Seeing that my muse has been kicked into full gear for **Transformers, Thor, and The Avengers, **I hope that you guys will like this kind of a story. When it gets to the Earth portion (The second Part of **Traveler**) it will switch a little deeper of the marval Universe. At least how i would interpret it. _**THIS WILL BE IN AVENGERS CATEGORY!**_Due to the fact that i see that the **THOR **category is like number twelve on the movie list and it doesn't have much stories in there to put it in that category and this story will be entwined with the Avengers, i promise you that much. Anyways, i will put up the next chapter when i review and edit it, i'm also looking for a beta reader (Who is not a friend of mine) and has good english skills, grammar, and filled with ideas that would edit the story to be a little bit better. If not, then oh well, i can manage. But hopefully you guys will love it! :D **I WANT DETAILED REVIEWS OF HOW YOU LIKE IT! **Reviews are like crack and that is why i'm being kickstarted into my muse. So hope you enjoy! _**REMEMBER! KEEP READING AND WRITING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Traveler**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

_"Nevah! Wake up! You promise to take us stag riding today!" "Nu-uh! She was going to teach me the 5 positions of sword wielding!" "Festival!" Three voices clamored. "Wake up Nevah! Wake up!" _"WAKE UP!"

Nevah opened her eyes only to hiss in pain when the sun was shining in her face. She was in her confortable bed and buried herself into the blankets again. Moaning that she wanted to sleep in more.

"Nevah! Get up! It's the two princes title ceremony today! Prince Thor and Prince Loki are getting their titles today!" Her roommate Helga shouted as she ripped the blankets off of Nevah's scantly clad body and she writhed in her bed.

"HELGA! I'm tired! I have been up all night researching for Queen Frigga. She gave me the day off today." Nevah whined.

"But Nevah! I want you to come with me! Please! I don't want to go alone." Helga said as she bustled around in the room they shared.

"And you are as pale as ever. I guess the rumors are true that the Alfheimr people are as pale as the moon. You prove that." Helga said laughingly.

Nevah finally sat up in her bed, her hair in a frizz. "Helga, I'm not going to any coronation ceremony. I'll take this day off to take a horse to the forest." She said as she got out of her bed and stretched till her back popped.

Helga groaned to make Nevah turn around and see her roommate. Helga was a cleaning servant and did her job well. She was already wearing one of the nicer servants clothing that she would wear on special days. She was a curvy girl; she had all the curves in the right places, Sunshine golden hair, baby blue eyes, and a songbird voice. Nevah was a little jealous. She was the average height of an Asgardian woman, but she was tiny and doll-like. Her hair the color of moonbeams and her eyes black as onyx. At least she's in a world where even black eyes were accepted.

She would hear whispers in the hallways of how such a woman like her could even be a handmaiden to Frigga. Handmaidens were generally taught to fight in case if anyone were to threaten the royal family. She would hear some of the other servants that if she was given a weapon she would break in half. She didn't heed to rumors.

Helga whined again. "Oh come on Nevah, you are such a wallflower. You have to live life a little more!" She said as she pouted her bottom lip.

"No. I refuse. I'm going on a ride, and that's that." Nevah said as she brushed out her hair.

Helga sighed. "Well the princes are handsome, I'll give them that much. But cleaning their rooms are atrocious." Helga said as she stood behind Neva and helped with her bed hair.

Nevah laughed. "I thought you liked Prince Thor, Helga. He is dashing as he is strong." She giggled.

Helga gave a sigh. "I did like him…but cleaning his chambers is atrocious. Especially after he has his way with a woman." She made a face. "I gave up." She tittered.

Nevah shook her head. "Some royalties." She smiled. "Yes, but Prince Loki's chambers are better though. Though he's very finicky about his books, so I don't touch them." She said as she braided Nevah's hair into a thick braid.

"Well he's a sorcerer. Sorcerers have to work with magic non-stop." Nevah explained.

She stood up and went over to her closet and looked through her clothing. She took out her riding breeches and a shirt and proceeded to put them on.

"You seem to know about magic, Nevah, why not practice it? As long as I've known you, and seen you working for the Queen, you have never showed an interest of magic." Helga asked as she flopped onto Nevah's bed.

After putting on her boots and cloak and grabbed a small pack of provisions started to leave. "I don't see the point." She said as she left, leaving Helga with a confused face.

* * *

Loki was glad to be in the stables. He left a doppelgänger in his place for the coronation. He knows that people will be talking more about Thor's title rather than his so he decided to have none of it. There were no other horses in the stable. Instead they were at the ceremony.

_"Of course they would use all of the horses for the ceremony." _He thought snorting and shaking his head.

He was getting a little antsy. Then he heard something. He turned his head towards the doorway as he saw a woman speaking with the stable hand. She had a look of happiness but then it dropped to confusion. The stable hand led her to where he was. He mentally rolled his eyes at the mention.

"This horse appeared this morning. It has a bad temper and he wouldn't let anyone near him. This is the only horse available to ride. But I doubt that it would let you near him." The young stable hand said.

The two came to his stall and he lifted his head to see whom he was dealing with. He recognized the servant girl. She serves his mother. He never really paid attention to his mother's servants. They were beneath him. He bared his teeth at the stable hand. "See what I mean? Bad temper this one, Miss Nevah. I suggest waiting until after the coronation of the princes and…" The stable hand was cut of by Nevah's stare.

"I'll take him." She said as she neared him. Loki tried to bite her hand as it neared his nose, but she swiftly took it away.

"Are you certain?" The stable hand asked. "Yes, I'll be fine, you may leave." She said looking at Loki with curiosity.

The stable hand bowed and left. The servant girl then turned to him. He snorted in her face. He will not be saddled and have a bit in his mouth. That's far too low, even for him. He even tried to glare at her to make her go away. He took in her appearance. Her braided hair was white as the moon and her eyes were pitch black. She was wearing riding gear and she seemed like a small doll. She looked frail and small enough that he could break her with just a touch.

She shook her head. "Now listen here, I have a feeling that you do not want to be here. Neither do I. I have no interest of going to the coronation of the princes. Now, we can stay here and glare at each other all day or I can saddle you up and we can go out to the forests away from the celebrations and away from all this royalty stuff. Okay?" She said crossing her arms.

His ears perked at that fact of leaving. _"Now that I think about it, I can do better things with my time rather that muck around in the stables." _ He thought.

He nodded best as he could and the woman smiled. "That's a boy. Let's get you saddled up and we can get out of here. I don't think I can handle more fanfares today." She grinned.

Loki would rather not get saddled, but he would endure this. The girl did a very good job getting the right saddle. But he was refusing to have the bit in his mouth.

"Now come on. I know you don't like the bit, but I rather be safe than sorry. Please?" She asked with a sweet tone.

He snorted, but he relented to have her place the bit in his mouth. It was uncomfortable, but at least he was getting out of the stables. She mounted him and took hold of the reins.

"Let's go." She said as she lightly kicked his sides. He moved on to go out of the stable and the stable hand's mouth dropped.

"I'll be back by sundown. Have fun at the ceremonies!" She said as she urged Loki forward.

They left the inner city and went through the village. There was no one around. "Huh, I guess the two princes titles are pretty important." She paused. "I didn't give you a name yet did I? Hm…How about Sevari? It seems to fit your serious personality." She said as she patted his neck.

So she didn't care much for the coronation? That's fine by him. He's a little surprised at the fact that she didn't go flocking to the palace to see Thor. That's why every maiden goes to any party involving Thor if they were lucky.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. Personally, I think being royalty is hard work. You have to know all about politics, how things run in the kingdom, tending to the lower classes so that everything runs smoothly as possible…" She trailed off.

Loki was surprised that she knows about things of the sort. Then again, his mother would often teach her maidens about the affairs of the court. So it shouldn't surprise him that much.

"Well then, let's pick up the pace shall we. I for one would like to go to the springs for the day." She said as she rubbed his neck.

She nicked him in the sides and he went into a fast trot. She was leading him down a few roads that he didn't recognize. The sun was starting set and he was wondering when this woman would stop and rest. He looked around as they entered a smaller tunnel of trees. The grasses beneath his hooves were soft and supple. There were soft twittering of the bird around them and from the corners of his eyes he could see a few deer some feet away walking away from this unknown road.

"Almost there. Trust me." She breathed into his ear.

This woman is a mystery. There were yellows, oranges, and pinks at the end of the tunnel. As they breached the end, he snorted in surprise. There was an oasis.

_"I have traveled everywhere, save for Jötennhiem, and I have never found a place like this in Asgard." _Loki thought with awe. She dismounted him and tugged on his reigns to lead him to the crystal clear water. "Here we are." She said as she let his reins go.

"You can walk around if you wish. Just come back. I know you are smarter than the Midgardian horses, so I hope you stick around." She said as she gave a bright smile to him as she left him near the water and she started to walk around humming some nonsense song.

* * *

Nevah walked around the large, deep, pond that she would often come to when she has her days off. Usually she would lock herself up in the library in such occasions, but she knew Helga would hunt her down like wolf's prey and drag her out of there. The black horse, Sevari she named, was well mannered. The stable hand must've been dreaming if the horse hasn't been temperamental. He was very pleasant. Not to mention he is a beautiful horse. She took of her shoes and took her usual seat on a large mossy stone and placed her feet into the cool waters. The Oasis had thick trees and small white and blue flowers surrounding the pond and just north of the pond was a large waterfall flowing three times down into the pond.

She loved the deep cave behind the waterfall. It reminded her of home. Well…Thyngaria at least. She would go with Oren to the deepest abysses of the ocean with their magic or the deepest cave in the mountains. She smiled. She missed her home, but Asgard was her home, and quite frankly she was going to enjoy her quiet handmaiden life to the fullest. Being Asgardian, she would live her Thyngarian life expectancy. She placed her hands gently on her lap and closed her eyes. She could feel the magic around her. She let a smile grace her face and she looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and a light scattering of stars dotted the skies. The moon was at it's crescent.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ears and thought of Aysu. There were parts of her memories that she had met the beautiful Goddess of Magic and the Night. But the memories are fuzzy and hard to remember. But she knows the white kind eyes that would stare at her in a motherly way. As she let her mind wander to the beauties of the night and the stars, she felt the water get colder. She realized that the Coronation and the feast must be over by now. She brought herself out of the water and placed on her shoes and looked around for Sevari. She found him grazing near the pond. She placed her hand on his neck and he lifted up and gave her a look.

"Now, don't give me that look. I know this place is beautiful, but we have to go back to the Palace. I personally don't want my roommate to wake me up thinking that I went to an inn to drown my sorrows away. I hate mead I prefer more refined drinks." She smiled as she pulled the reins gently.

As she walked alongside Sevari, She observed that the horse was built for speed rather than for luxury. He wasn't a broad and heavy horse like most of the horses in Asgard. Most of them were battle heavy and build for show. This horse however, shows promise. She always admired horses that can handle speed, much more flexible in battle or war. She preferred to ride a wolf or a stag. She looked at Sevari, who seemed very bored. She was curious about this beautiful black horse.

"Sevari, you seem bored." She spoke to the horse. The horse looked at her with a cynical look. She was aware that horses like him could be intelligent. But this horse, just by looking at his eyes, she could see that this horse can't be a regular horse.

The horse snorted in her face and stopped walking. She hummed to herself. "What say you and I pick up the pace? How fast can you run?" She smiled.

He nickered and bared his teeth. "I take you can go fast. Let's test that theory shall we?" She said giggling.

The horse neighed as if it was laughing. She hopped on and she let the horse take off. She grabbed hold of the reins, but didn't take control. She felt the wind through her hair and she could felt Sevari beneath her, taking in deep breath to keep up the speed that he is going. She laughed and gave a shout of joy.

She could ride like this forever. She saw a fallen log and she grinned as she urged Sevari to jump over it. He cleared the jump and kept moving. Before she knew it she was back in the city of Asgard. She could see people leaving the streets going home smiling, laughing and talking about the party that was going on at the Palace. She saw drunks holding their women close to them and being very burlesque, but she also saw parents holding their children close or holding them as they were falling asleep. She then nudged Sevari back to the stables. It was filled back up with the battle stallions. The stable hand was moving slowly. He must've been dealing with a lot of the soldiers' horses as they were returning them.

"Ah, miss Nevah, sorry, I didn't notice you." He yawned as he was rubbing his eyes.

"It's fine young stable hand. I lost track of time. I see that the festivities are over?" She asked as she dismounted Sevari.

"Yes, I heard it fared well enough. The second prince left early on though." The young man spoke as she led Sevari into his stable.

She started to take off his saddle and his bit. "Is that so? I heard from Queen Frigga that the second Prince prefers the solitude of the library, rather than the dining hall." She spoke as she started to brush down her horse.

"I've heard rumors that the Second Prince's magic would soon be the downfall of Asgard." The stable hand muttered. Sevari neighed loudly and stamped his feet.

"Those are rumors. I highly doubt that Prince Loki would do such a thing. He loves Asgard too much to go against it." Nevah said as she calmed Sevari down.

What was wrong with her horse? "Besides, Magic is a dying art." She said smiling slightly.

"Dying?" A voice spoke outside the stall.

_"Oh no. Not him. Bjartr." _She rolled her eyes and prayed to the Norns that he wouldn't talk with her.

"Ah, if it isn't Lady Nevah of Frigga's handmaidens. I over heard that you were saying that Magic is a dying art. It's true. Personally, Magic is holding our world down. We must move forward, into strength and battle." The tall and muscular warrior spoke to her.

She hated this man. Besides Thor, this man was the epitome of an Asgardian warrior. His dirty blond hair was tied back into a ponytail and his blue eyes seemed to be undressing her. His teeth were a shade below white. She hated this man. A couple hundred years back, he tried to woo her. She made sure he didn't go after her again. Apparently, she may have to punch him in the face and kill his pride again.

"Magic is always a woman's art. Why Loki would do it, is beyond me…or maybe you think he likes the same sex?" Bjartr smiled. Sevari bared his teeth at the soldier.

"The most powerful sorcerers I have met are MEN. You have heard of Freyr? How about King Njord? Or Gandalf the Last dwarf king of the Elves? Those men wield great magic. I'm sure _Prince _Loki has the same abilities. So Bjartr, is magic still a woman's art?" Nevah sneered.

"Darling, you are Queen Frigga's Handmaiden. You surely must know magic." He asked.

She gritted her teeth. She knew her magic. She was Thyngarian! She worked with magic since she was but a measly infant. But in all her years of service to the palace, the queen, Asgard, she never used her magic, not even to defend herself, okay maybe she was lying a bit, but if she was to use her magic, it would be in dire circumstances, which hasn't happened. She made sure that she learned and relearned her fighting skills as she was living here. It is required to know some fighting skills while working for the queen.

"If I did I would be blasting you out of here with flame on your rear." She snarked.

She heard Sevari gave a laughing nicker. "Now dear, don't be like that, how about I show you a little magic of my own." He leered as he came closer to Nevah.

"Yeah, I think your magic may come pretty damned short too. I have no interest in a man who has no magic in him. Especially if he doesn't show it." She smiled as she stepped back.

She was getting a little scared now. She could smell some alcohol on his breath.

His face twisted into anger. "You bi-" He was cut off when Sevari reared back and tried to kick the man. "Control your horse!" He shouted as he fell backward onto his back.

"Oops. Sorry, I guess my horse doesn't like those who doubt magic." She grinned.

She then patted Sevari fondly on his neck, then stepped onto Bjartr's neck, pressing down to choke him.

"Now listen here, you stinking, festering, son of a pig. I am no whore and keep in mind I know how to take beings down 10 times my size, if you don't leave me alone, I will castrate you and make sure that I will skin you alive." She growled.

Then for good measure she kicked him into the neck, causing him to cough uncontrollably. "And I'd rather kiss a horse than romp around with you." She said as she went up to the black horse.

She petted the side of his face and kissed his nose. "And this horse is defiantly much more handsome than your face that for sure. By the way, I like men who aren't so boisterous and so battle thirsty." She said as she gave him another kick just to make sure he didn't get up unscathed. "Good Night Bjartr." She said cynically.

* * *

Loki wanted to laugh. It wasn't long till the stables were closed and he transformed back into his usual form. He wanted to trample that so-called warrior into the ground, if it weren't for the servant girl. He heard her name several times.

_"Nevah. Such an interesting name." _He thought mindlessly.

The nerve of that warrior. Same sex? Woman's Art? He could turn that stupid oaf into a frog if he wanted, but the tiny dainty woman broke the warrior's pride before he could. He smirked at her words.

_"I would rather kiss a horse than romp around with you. And this horse is rather handsome." _The woman was ignorant at that fact that he was the horse.

He walked through the halls when he saw a small woman holding a candle. It was the same woman who took him out for that ride. She was still up? She was wearing a different outfit. A sleeveless nightdress. Her hair went down in soft waves and she had a pensive look on her face. He quickly placed an invisibility spell on himself, as she looked his way. She was walking slowly down the hall, moving her candle as she looked around. She took cautious steps foreword and took another step into the moonlight.

Loki's breath caught in his throat. The nightdress she wore was thin enough to see the silhouette of her body. Her white hair that framed her face and her shoulders was softly gleaming in the moonlight. Her onyx eyes were cautious, yet held courage. She was nearing him and she stopped by his side. He was still as a statue. She turned to him with a confused look.

_"Does she know about magic? If I recall correctly she can't do any magic. But it seems that she can sense it." _He thought. She started to reach out to him until a crash was heard.

Her head snapped to the source of the crash and took off. He let out a breath the he didn't know he was holding and he followed her silently.

As he turned to corner, she was bending down to pick up a dropped candelabrum. As she placed it back up, he heard hurried footsteps.

"Nevah! There you are! I was looking for you! I know you; you walk around the palace when you can't sleep. Come on! Let's go back to bed! I know Queen Frigga will want you early tomorrow." A blond haired maid came and grabbed Nevah by the arm and dragged her off.

"Wait! Helga!" She stuttered out as she was taken away.

He saw the two girls disappear behind the corner. He released his spell and went over to the candelabrum that had fallen, it was curious. There must've been a presence that fell it. But pushing that thought to the back of his mind, the fresh image of the small woman in the moonbeams is now at the forefront of his mind.

He was very curious about the way she acted as she stood near him. She would have to be at his level to even sense his magic. And she did. He recalled his mother that she was a bit sad that one of her maidens couldn't do magic. What if this handmaiden _could _do magic? He felt the slight trickling in his mind of a plan forming. The woman caught his attention. And like a wolf hunting his prey, he will stalk her to find the truth. His lips turned into a feral smile.

_"Let's see what this woman can do." _

* * *

**_TAL21:_ **Okay! Second chapter is now up! I hope you people like this chapter, i have a whole lot more to go! So wait until Next Week for the next chapter! **REMEMBER TO LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND KEEP ON READING AND IMAGINING! :D**


End file.
